war_among_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Quicksilver Missiles, Bombs, and Strikecraft Equipment
Quicksilver has a large line of ground, air, and ship based missiles, bombs, and other strikecraft based equipment widely used by the Commonwealth. These missiles make use of a variety of guidance systems ranging from radar to optical to help ensure they reach their targets. Missiles and bombs produced by Quicksilver are designated according to Commonwealth protocol, three letters in sequence indicating where the weapon is launched from, what the weapon's role is, and what type of weapon it is followed by a number indicating its model number. The most common combinations are: *BIM - (B) Multiple-launched (I) Intercept-aerial/space (M) Guided missile *AGG - (A) Air-launched (G) Ground-attack (G) Guided bomb *RSM - ® Ship-launched (S) Ship-attack (M) Guided missile *MIM - (M) Mobile-launched (I) Intercept-aerial (M) Guided missile Missiles AGM-77 Widower Initially designed to be a fire-and-forget missile against mass formations of enemy armor, experiences in the Derelict War led to the addition of laser guidance in the AGM-77 Widower to allow a "man in the loop" to pick out specific targets when friendly forces or civilians are in the area. The Widower is very effective against modern armor, utilizing a type of shaped charge that focuses the blast, minimizing collateral damage. The Widower is the first missile the Commonwealth turns to when it wants to perform a surgical strike. The Widower is 1.7 meters long and 178 mm wide missile that employs a launch system with three rails. AGM-91 CASSM The AGM-91 CASSM (Commonwealth Air-to-Surface Standoff Missile) is a large semi-stealthy cruise missile. It employs a GPS aided internal navigation that is accurate enough to ensure the target is caught in the explosion. The AGM-91 is not a surgical strike weapon; it is a weapon designed to deal significant damage over a large area. The AGM-91 has enough range to allow the deploying aircraft to stay out of the enemy's ground based air defense zone. The AGM-91 is equally effective against ground and surface based targets. AIM-90 Meteor The AIM-90 Meteor is a beyond-visual-range anti-space missile designed to operate in a heavy ECM environment. It is 3.65 meters long and 178mm wide. Like the BIM-88, the Meteor tracks its target with active radar and infrared. Unlike the BIM-88, once the Meteor nears its target it splits open and launches five 'micro' missiles which will automatically lock onto a nearby legitimate target. While these micro missiles are much weaker than a BIM-69 or 88 and have much less range they are fully capable of damaging a strikecraft enough to force it to back out of a possible engagement. BIM-69 The BIM-69 is an infrared-guided short range anti-air/space missile carried mostly be fighters, but also recently by gunships. It is 3.02 meters long and 127mm wide. Small thruster nozzles at the front of the missile allows it to change course while in a void, making it invaluable to craft that expect to operate in both an atmosphere and void during the same mission. It is the Commonwealth's standard anti-strikecraft munitions, used in both fighters and larger starships. The BIM-69 can be deployed from ground based platforms, such as an IFV or tank, but would only be useful against low flying aircraft. BIM-88 The BIM-88 is a beyond-visual-range anti-air/space missile capable of all-weather day-and-night operation. It is 3.7 meters long and 180mm wide. It is a fire-and-forget missile that makes use of active radar and IR homing to track its target. Small thruster nozzles at the front of the missile allows it to change course while in a void, making it invaluable to craft that expect to operate in both an atmosphere and void during the same mission. In terms of stand-off missiles the BIM-88 can be considered average. It can be launched by virtually anything capable of carrying it, whether that be a starship, jet, or truck. BMM-7 Defender The BMM-7 Defender is a micro missile designed to intercept incoming missiles or cannon rounds. Technically it is possible to use a defender missile against strikecraft, but its low fuel capacity makes this unfeasible. The defender's tracking system is based on whatever it is launched from, meaning it can be anything from laser to radio-emission guided. Defender LIS The Defender Launched Interception System (LIS) is a BIM-69 that has been modified to carry three BMM-7 defenders, that can be launched to intercept incoming fire further away from the user. The Defender LIS uses a combination of radar, radio-emission, and heat guidance to intercept missiles. It can also intercept cannon and railgun fire, but it isn't nearly as good at tracking them, thus has a fairly low success rate. BSM-5 Torpedo Launched from either a strikecraft or starship, the BSM-5 Torpedo is a anti-starship missile notable for its duel explosive warheads. Upon contact with its target the first warhead will detonate, either penetrating or damaging the target's armor. The second warhead is then launched forward, either to detonate on the already damaged armor or somewhere inside the ship itself. The BSM-5 Torpedo is a bit larger than other strikecraft based missiles, being 4 meters long and 180mm wide. Its weight limits where it can be placed on a strikecraft. It is radar guided, but can be set to laser guided if the user wishes to hit a specific section of the target, such as a weak point of weapons system. The BSM-5 is considerably slower than the BIM-69 or 88 and can be fairly easily shot down in comparison; however, it is constructed from semi-stealthy materials and relies on momentum gained from being launched from a ship, thus lowering its heat, until it is close to its target at which point it activates its own engine. This makes it significantly more difficult to detect. When launched from a strikecraft the Torpedo must use its own engine from launch, but will most likely be deployed closer to its target. RSM-3 Capital Torpedo The RSM-3 Capital Torpedo is literally a BSM-5 doubled in size. It is 8 meters long and 360mm wide and operates in the same way as the BSM-5. Due to its size and weight it cannot be deployed by anything smaller than a HSR2 sized ship. BEM-9 Starscreech The BEM-9 Starscreech is an electronic warfare missile designed to disrupt radar guided weapons systems. While effective against hostile targets, the Starscreech unfortunately affects friendly craft as well. Guided Bombs AGG-130 A large bomb with roughly the destructive power of three AGM-77s, the AGG-130 is a heavy laser guided bomb used against large enemy formations when collateral damage is not a problem. To hit its target the launching aircraft either has to stay in the area to keep a laser on the target or a different source, such as infantry, must have a laser designator trained on the target. AGG-135 A modified AGG-130, the AGG-135 is a fire-and-forget radar guided bomb. Unguided Bombs AGU-34 A small bomb that is commonly used to spread explosives over a large area. These bombs are usually set up on a three rail launch system. The AGU-34 is very useful for destroying infrastructure, runways, and for interdiction missions. AGU-65 A basic anti-armor bomb, the AGU-65 is useful in a high electronic warfare environment. The exact degree of accuracy of the bomb itself is highly dependent on the pilot's skill. AGU-100 The AGU-100 is an unguided bomb that is set to explode fifty meters above the ground, spreading fifty sub-munitions in the air. These sub-munitions spin through the air, using optical sensors to locate possible targets. Once a target has been found the sub-munition homes in on the target and explodes once its close enough. If no legitimate target is located the sub-munitions will explode fifteen meters above the ground. Strikecraft Equipment Countermeasure Dispenser Pod Quicksilver countermeasure dispenser pods are capable of deploying infrared decoys, chaff, or using ECM to defeat incoming guided munitions. Airdrop Resupply Canister An airdrop resupply canister is used to drop supplies, such as ammunition, small arms, or medical supplies to ground forces behind enemy lines. The canister itself is a large bomb-shaped object that has a protected storage area inside. It is designed to home in on an encrypted radio signal, but can also be deployed unguided if necessary. HiMAT Pod The High Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Pod is a device attached to a strikecraft's wings or fuselage to greatly enhance its agility in all environments. There are a number of variants of the HiMAT pod designed for different strikecraft or different hardpoints of a strikecraft. The pod uses its own fuel to operate and can be ejected once its empty. BQR-10 RePod The BQR-10 RePod is a an aircraft or starship launched rocket that is designed to help with reconnaissance. The RePod is equipped with radar, infrared, and optical sensors to detect hostile, friendly, or civilian vehicles, aircraft, or starships in the area. The information is than sent by back radio to user. The BQR-10A is a version that has been modified to be launched from a ground based platform and focuses on things on the ground as opposed to in the air. The BQR-10B is a version modified for special forces use that transmits its information back by laser, significantly decreasing the likelihood of the user's discovery. Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Starship Weapons Category:The Commonwealth